1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server apparatus to be used when a user client requests an output of a composed image, in which contents such as an image and a document are composed in a template provided by an output provider, to the server apparatus, a control method therefore, a program for execution thereof by a computer and a computer readable storage medium storing such program.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, there is made available a service in which a user can order, from a client terminal, a printing of a document or an image through the internet to a printing provider. Also as the client terminal for sending an order to the printing provider, a small portable terminal station such as a cellular phone is also being utilized.
Also there is available a service in which a document or an image transmitted from the client terminal is composed in a frame provided by the printing provider.
In case the client terminal is a personal computer equipped with a pointing device such as a mouse, it is easy to designate a position or a printing range of a document or an image within a frame, or a size change such as an enlargement or a reduction. However, as a small portable terminal station lacks such sufficient manipulating system, it is difficult for the user to achieve an operation for composing the frame with a document or an image as intended.
Also, in contrast to the personal computer which is often connected to the internet through a communication channel of a large transmission capacity, the small portable terminal station generally has a limited transmission capacity, so that a complex designation of a position, a printing range or a size requires a large transmission data amount, resulting in a drawback of an elevated communication cost.
Also, as the frame is not limited to a rectangular shape but is often a pattern constituted of a circle or arbitrary curves, there is encountered a drawback that a position of composition is more difficult to designate with a small portable terminal station with a poor manipulating system.